A split connector is occasionally used as a multiple connector in order to allow terminal fittings to be inserted correctly into corresponding cavities, or in order to allow conductivity to be tested conveniently, etc. This split connector has a configuration whereby a plurality of housing chambers are partitioned within a frame. Sub-connector housings distributed within cavities are inserted from the posterior into each housing chamber and are housed therein. These sub-connector housings fit, from anterior faces thereof, with a corresponding connector housing.
A means to retain the sub-connector housing in a latched state within the housing chambers is described for example, in JP 10-229621. Outer faces of the sub-connector housings are provided with bendable locking arms, these engaging resiliently with stopping protrusions provided on inner faces of the housing chambers.
However, the latching configuration of the conventional example has the following problem. If, for example, excessive force is used on the sub-connector housings to pull them in a posterior direction, the locking arms may bend excessively and the sub-connector housings may separate from the frame
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a sub-connector housing which will not be separate inadvertently from the frame.